Mi Navidad eres tu
by irazue13
Summary: Sesshomaru no cree en la navidad por un pequeño accidente pero ella le dará el mejor regalo como también le mostrara el lado bueno de esta fecha...


** Aclaración****:**_Los personajes de InuYasha no son míos sino de Rumiko Takagashi..._

**Navidad: tu eres mi alegría.**

Las nubes amenazan con una tormenta de nieve, decorando de blanco cada rincón de la cuidad, con el típico ambiente frió e insoportable de esta época de invierno. Los parques están repletos de parejitas y amigos disfrutando de dichas vacaciones, un gran descanso de esas actividades escolares.

En la gran mansión admirada y respetada por todos, se encuentra una mujer de cabellos plateados esperando impaciente a su hijo. Sentada en un sillón de cuero beige con sus piernas cruzadas y recargando su cabeza en su mano mirando aburrida las escaleras vacías.

Bufa, exasperada ya que su don no es la paciencia por más que sea su hijo o no. Con elegancia y pereza desenreda su cabello lacio. Un pequeño a paso tranquilo se dirige hacia la mujer molesta en la sala.

-listo…-fijando sus dorados en la mujer.

-vamos…-tomando su bolso y abrigo.

El niño mira aburrido todo, de reojo admira el perfil de Irasue su mirar frió y calculador en la carretera, el delicado y sedoso cabello plateado esta perfectamente sujetado en una coleta alta, para el es la mujer perfecta y única en su pequeño mundo.

-me gastaras si sigues mirándome…-escucha la burla de ella. Cambia su mirar avergonzado, disimulándolo. Un largo rato más anduvieron por las calles frías de Tokio.

Bajan del auto dirigiéndose al centro comercial, fruncen ambos al mismo tiempo el ceño al ver todos los locales repletos de gente. Todo por culpa de esa fecha tan adorada por todos, la navidad, la gente se enloquecen están eufórica y desesperadas en busca de dichos obsequios.

Sujetando firme la pequeña mano Sesshomaru comienza su búsqueda para el regalo perfecto. Recorrieron locales tras locales comprando un conjunto para el pequeño y para ella con unos cuantos regalos. Toman un descanso luego de dos o tres horas comprando, un té con unas galletas es lo único que pidieron para llenar un poco sus estómagos.

Los dorados de Sesshomaru se posan en el medio del centro comercia, un gran árbol decorados con rojo, plateado y dorados junto con una pequeña cabaña adornada estilo navideño, con un hombre gordo vestido de rojo, con unas botas negras y un sombrero del color del traje con un pon-pon en el extremo.

Este hombre gordo espera paciente con una sonrisa al siguiente nene para que le pida su tan preciado regalo, escuchando los sollozos emocionados de uno o la hermosas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Irasue mira con dolor esa mirada fría y hostil en su hijo al contemplar tal escena. El debería estar ahí esperando con impaciencia su turno mientras se relaciona con otros nenes, pero no odia más que nada esa fecha, no lo culpa.

Hace tres años, en la época navideña su pequeño esperaba impaciente la mañana siguiente así abrir sus obsequios bajo ese árbol decorado por ella y el. Amaba ver ese brillo en su pequeño de dos años, al ver que Santa Clow le trajo lo anhelado.

En la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre, la gran mansión estaba en silencio disfrutando de la cena, Sesshomaru solo preparaba el vaso con leche junto con el plato de galletas horneadas por Irasue.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche la puerta principal se abrió de golpe causando un gran ruido, el hombre de cabellos negros sujetados en una coleta alta toda desordenada, sus ojos negros estaban rojos y pupilas dilatadas, murmurando incoherencias tomando de su botella de licor.

Sesshomaru lo saluda esperando ese abrazo paterno solo siendo empujado bruscamente, Irasue se apresura tomando a niño mandando una mirada fulminante al hombre ebrio.

Inutaisho en su estado alcohólico comienza a burlarse de esa decoración tan elaborada por los dos peliplatas, con suma crueldad destroza esa ilusión para todo niño de tres años, alegando que nunca existió Santa Clow, solo era su madre con el para los regalos y demás. Mostrando los regalos guardados con el nombre de el junto con sus burlas crueles ante su "estúpido" comportamiento a cada fecha-

Furiosa, le grita denigrando al hombre con el cual se caso formando una discusión con el pequeño presente rompiendo de apoco su corazón.

-tu eres una regalada! ¡Me arruinaste la vida al quedar embarazada de Sesshomaru!-grita Inutaisho- ¡yo debería estar con Izayoi y tener un hijo con ella! No a el!-señalando al niño dolido.

-¡vete! Y no vuelvas nunca mas…-masculla Irasue posicionándose frente al niño- si te apareces ante mí o Sesshomaru desearas estar muerto…-entrecerrando amenazadoramente sus ojos dorados fríos.-lo que te haré sera peor que la misma muerte... ser insignificante- Los guardias que vigilan la mansión se llevan al hombre gritando insultos.

Irasue solo toma en brazos a su niño que no soltó una sola lágrima, pero esa mirada llena de dolor lo dice todo. Se acuesta en su cuarto con el niño entre sus brazos que se duerme tras las caricias de ella.

Desde ese momento el no festeja la navidad piensa que es de idiotas e incompetentes. Irasue solo lo apoya dejando que se olvide ese mal recuerdo.

-¡Sesshomaru!- escuchan los dos peliplateados el chillido feliz de una pequeña que corre directo al niño.

Con sorna mira a su hijo tenso intentando ignorar a la azabache que se arrojo abrazándolo ocasionando que el se sonroje levemente.

-HN-responde volteando el rostro.

-Ahome…-dice una mujer jadeante-no vuelvas a salir corriendo así…-tomando un respiro.

-hola Sonomi…-saluda Irasue cortes haciendo un ademán para que esta se siente.

-Irasue-con una sonrisa abrazando a la mujer que solo roda sus ojos. Ambas mujeres comienzan hablar a menos disfrutando del té.

-Sesshomaru ¿ya fuiste a pedir tu deseo a Santa Clow?-pregunta Ahome con una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos llenos de ilusión.

-No…-tajante. Ahome parpadea unas cuantas veces para saltar de su silla tomando de la mano a Sesshomaru, quien se sonroja.

-entonces vamos ¡ya! ¡Antes de que se valla!-tironeando de el.

-No- molesto siendo ignorado por la pequeña.

-dale mira ahora ahí pocos!-señalando al hombre que solo le sonríe.

-dije que ¡no!-fulminando a la azabache.

-¿porque?-frunciendo el ceño con los brazos cruzados y los cachetes inflados.

-Por que no existe es mentira! Solo es un hombre disfrazado ¡niña estúpida ¡Mira lo ilusa que eres, nunca existió ni existirá!-grita con ira mirando aun costado, ignorando las miradas de las dos mujeres que contemplan a la niña.

Ahome solo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por lo dicho, sus marrones se llenan de lágrimas y su labio inferior tiembla. De a poco se suelta a llorar con sus puchero mientras abraza a su mama que solo la consuela diciendo que ella puede seguir festejando.

Sesshomaru mira a su madre quien solo lo fulmino sin decir nada, con culpa ve a la pequeña llorando con dolor al saber que todo era una mentira, no quería hacerle daño solo no le gustaba ver como le mentían en la cara para que después le rompan esa ilusión como a el. Pero al parecer el culpable de esa ilusión rota fue el.

-¿quieren cenar en casa?-cuestiona Irasue con intención de remediar ese lió.

-no se…-susurra Sonomi acariciando los cabellos de su pequeña llorando en su regazo.

-vamos así Ahome me ayuda decorar todo…-mirando a la niña que solo hace pucheros-¿me quieres ayudar?-ve como ella niega-ah… y yo que pensé que me querías….-murmura fingiendo dolor con un mohín.-al parecer decorare yo sola… que niña tan mala…-imitando un sollozo.

-no llores…-dice Ahome secando sus lagrimas. Sonomi solo sonríe.

-¿me ayudaras?-mirándola de reojo con su puchero.

-si- responde Ahome viendo la pequeña sonrisa de la mujer.

Terminaron con sus compras y fueron a la gran mansión, Sesshomaru solo miraba de reojo a la pequeña desilusionada que solo se limpia las lágrimas.

Irasue junto con Ahome comienzan a adornar el living mientras Sesshomaru solo mira todo junto con Sonomi.

-no deberías odiar la navidad…-le dice la mujer tomando comiendo una galleta.

-Hn… es mentira, todo es una mentira…-con resentimiento.

-no… lo único que no es verdad es Santa Clow, ya que lo demás si ¿no te agrada ir a dormir sabiendo que te aguardan unos lindos obsequios?-mirando al niño.

-no, por que no hay motivos…-con desdén.

-por que no exista el mito de Santa Clow, no te da el derecho de no festejar ni arruinar las ilusiones de otros, mira hace años que se que no existe y por eso no me ando lamentando es mas me agrada ver esas hermosas sonrisas en Ahome al ver todo con ilusión y alegría ¿a ti no te gusta Ahome?-viendo divertida el sonrojo de el- su alegría…-aclara riendo- por que a mi si y mas cuando llega la noche, Ahome se duerme junto al árbol con un peluche cuatro veces mas grande que ella…-ríe- le sirve como cama!-

Sesshomaru dibuja una pequeña sonrisa al recordar ese peluche. Sus dorados solo miran a la pequeña riendo mientras coloca una estrella plateada en la cima del gran árbol. Con su madre acomodan los obsequios y las tarjetas con dicho nombre.

Los cuatro comen en calma en la mesa, después los dos pequeños se sientan cerca de la chimenea contemplando las llamas. Con cautela Sesshomaru se acerca más a la pequeña distraída con sus dibujos. Orgullosa ante su obra maestra toma el dibujo acomodándolo con su regalo.

-ten... Sesshomaru-nerviosa, Sesshomaru lo toma contemplando un dibujo de el mal hecho con dos rayas en la mejillas y una luna en su frente, el fondo solo es un jardín repleto de flores.

-ese es tu regalo...-señalando una bufanda blanca-la hice yo...-el danzar del fuego en ese momento le parece mas interesante que mirar al peliplata.

Distraído acaricia la bufanda afelpada blanca, admite que no es muy linda ya que en una parte es mas angosta y su nombre esta mal escrito. Pero en realidad poco le importa, el hecho que ella le hiciera esto es lo que mas le agrada.

-Hn...-responde tranquilo contemplando el regalo. Las dos mujeres solo se miran cómplices ante tal escena, los minutos pasaron y con ellos reino el silencio.

-ten…-rompe el silencio, le entrega un pequeño regalo mientras mira para otro lado, no pedirá perdón pero es la única forma que conoce para que no siga triste.

Ahome toma el obsequio agradeciendo, al abrirlo encuentra dos pulseras artesanas una verde y la otra azul oscuro, ambas están sujetas con un dije de corazón. Sesshomaru ve la duda en ella para tirar de la pulsera azul oscuro partiendo en la mitad ese corazón.

-esa es tuya… y esta mía…- poniéndose la pulsera. Ahome sonríe mirando el regalo, las dos mujeres ven divertidas el rostro del niño todo sonrojado.

-Ah! Al fin le dices que te gusta…-Irasue dice con malicia divirtiéndose al ver a los dos sonrojados.

-Hn.-deseando que se lo traguen la tierra, Ahome no esta en mejores circunstancia ya que su rostro es bordo.

-Irasue ¿no me acompañas a fuera? Necesito un poco de aire fresco…-tironeado de la mujer que solo frunce el ceño, ella quiere molestar a su hijo, nunca se le da esta ocasión de un Sesshomaru apenado y enamorado. Murmurando mientras finge estar dolida siendo arrastrada por la mujer al jardín dejando a los dos pequeños solos.

Ambos están sentados al lado mirándose de reojo, sorprendiéndose al verse descubierto aumentando su sonrojo. Una mano blanca sujeta la morena, Ahome mira a Sesshomaru quien se hace el desentendido con su mirar aburrido.

-Sesshomaru…-lo llama este solo la mira-tu…-bajando su vista a su regazo-me…me… gustas mucho…-nerviosa.

-Hn… a mi también me gustas-fijando sus ojos en los de ella.

-¿entonces somos novios?-sumamente apenada, las manos le sudan como sus mejillas le arden.

-Hn.-haciendo un movimiento afirmativo. Ahome lo abraza riendo pero al darse cuenta murmura disculpas pero es silenciada cuando el pequeño le corresponde el abrazo. Esconde su cabeza en el pecho aniñado de el sintiendo como recarga su cabeza en su hombro.

Un destello blanco apareció siendo ignorado por los dos. Sonríe con sus ojos dorados brillantes de maldad y ternura.

-tengo la próxima tarjeta de navidad…-murmura triunfante-ya quiero ver tu cara Sesshomaru-suelta una pequeña carcajada.

-feliz... navidad...-susurra la niña.

-Hn-responde este mirando el reloj que marcan las doce. Al parecer no están mala la navidad, puede ser bonita y mas con una niña que le gusta desde hace tres años atrás, total ella es su navidad.

* * *

**The End**

**Hola! este one-Shot es por así decirle un especial de navidad espero que le gusten felices fiestas! les dejo este pequeña historia que se me ocurrió cuando estaba aburrida...**

**Besos que la pasen bien en estas fiestas**


End file.
